A Shocking Discovery
by Mystical Lois Lane
Summary: Tess comforts lois when she is down about guys.


A Shocking Discovery  
Coupling: Lois and Tess

A/N: My first femme slash so be kind 

Lois sighed softly as she sat on her desk looking at some pictures on her phone of her and some guys. Theses were the men that broke her heart. She sighed softly as she dropped down; her skirt lifting up slightly as she did. She didn't even bother to lower it. She wasn't in the mood to be modest. She needed a drink and she was going to find some fun.

She walked to the Ace of Clubs to get some fun. She slipped off her working shoes putting on stiletto sandals. She rolled up her skirt and she slipped off her vest revealing a nice tight bra like shirt. She was ready for a night on the town and she was going to show those guys she can play with there hearts just like thy play with hers.

Walking into the club she didn't realize that her boss, Tess Mercer was there as well. She was there in a nice fitted short skirt with heels and a revealing blouse. She was there drinking away a long day of work. She noticed Lois before Lois noticed her. She licked her lips softly as she watched her. This was something she had felt since she saw her in the maids outfit. She was attracted to her which was weird for Tess, but maybe. Just maybe she could get Lois to have some fun with her.

She told the bartender to get something ready for her in a private room upstairs she always rented if she drank to much. She looked at the drink she had been drinking, it had a red tint to it. She ordered another one. It was called Intoxication on the rocks. The rocks were really red kryptonian rocks that helped people relax. She put on some lipstick she had been experimenting with along with some perfume.

Walking up behind lois with a drink she started to dance behind her. She kissed her bare shoulder softly, making lois jump. "Tess. What are you doing here and why" she started to ask before some full lips stopped hers with a passionate kiss putting one arm behind her, careful to not spill anything as she brought lois hip to hip, breast to breast with her. She sucked on her bottom lip nibbling on it as she entered her tongue exploring Lois Lane's mouth with preciseness. She moaned herself as she felt lois slowly responding to the kiss with her own passionate one. Tess loved how the lipstick and the perfume were working.

She broke off the kiss looking into her eyes and she smiled at her offering the drink "you were saying my lovely lane" she smiled as Lois took the drink, drinking it all in almost one sip.

Lois looked at her as she put down the drinks in there hands on a nearby table as she pulled them to the dance floor "I was saying lets have some fun Tess" They started to dance together. She loved the fill of Tess hands all over her testing boundaries to everything as she grinded against her. She felt her blood boiling as she closed her eyes. Tess started to suck on her neck.

"Lois my love I want to show you something upstairs" she said as she broke away smirking as she heard lois' protests of wanting to dance with her more "Trust me lois you'll have fun upstairs." She smiled as hse lead her up to her room and there everything was set up. She smiled as she lead her to the bed and she laid her on there. She got on top of her as she let her hands work off her top smiling as she saw she didn't have a bra on revealing her lovely breasts.  
She let her hands explore them hearing lois moan as she moved her hands down word to her skirt working that off smiling even more revealing an already moist clit with no panties on. She trialed a finger along her clit slowly and carefully as she heard lois gasp for breath. "Oh tess don't stop" she moaned.

Tess smiled as she reached for some salt and the shot juice in a bottle "Trust me my Lois I'm going to have fun with you first" she said as she sprinkled salt along her breast. Looking up at lois she started to lick along her breast licking up the salt sucking on her nipples that got hard from the attention. Her hands were running along her thighs as she used one to pour the alchol on her breast drinking it up as she sucked at her breasts hungrily for the juices. Going up to her mouth she kissed her letting her taste the salt and the shot which was laced with the red k mineral.

Lois accepted the kiss hungrily as she moaned when tess pulled back with a playful smirk taking the salt she put it on lois clit and she licked and sucked at it making lois moaned and her eyes roll to the back of her head. She bit her lower lip and she grabbed the sheets for strength almost as she felt the cool liquid she heard tess slurping it up. Tess didn't stop there as she kept assaulting her womanhood. Her tongue going in and out of her hard as she sucked on it hard nibbling on it as she tasted her coming come close she buried her face in her getting in deeper as she sucked on her making her drive to the edge.

After she cleaned her up. She finished taking off the rest of her clothes and she straddled lois. She rubbed her own clit against lois as she took lois face in her hands and kissed her deeply and passionately. As she moved fast and hard. She moaned herself as she felt lois massaging her breast almost expertly as she moved in a hard circular motion against lois with her own clit. She felt there bodies stick together with there sweat.

Surprised when Lois pushed her off she smiled as hse saw what she was doing. She turned around her face eating out her pussy with preciseness as she straddled tess's head. Tess moaned as she lefted up and she started to eat out lois again. they eat each other again and again as there orgasm came one after another. After tess felt as if she had gone for a wild ride herself she and lois snuggled together in the bed that smelled of the two of them. Tess laid on top of lois massaging her clit softly to help her relax to go to sleep.

The next morning they stayed home from work and she started to finger lois into submission this time lois wasn't under the influence and she was a lot more fun to be with. They found a mutual affection and they fingered each other taking turns at each others breast until they came and they headed to the shower for more fun.


End file.
